The Sparklings of Starscream and Alexis
by tlcoopi7
Summary: One shot stories dealing with Aries, Orion, Taururs, and Lyra, the four sparklings of Starscream and Alexis.
1. Shadow Day

**The Sparklings of Starscream and Alexis**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Transformers. I own Aries, Orion, Taurus, and Lyra.

**Story notes: **One shot stories about Starscream's and Alexis's sparklings: Aries, Orion, Taurus, and Lyra. Each story will be told in each sparkling's point of view, which is why throughout the stories that Alexis and Starscream will be referred to as Mom and Dad. The Autobot-ally pairings goes: Bumblebee-Sam, Ironhide-Carlos, Jetfire-Billy, Alexis-Mikaela, Starscream-Rad, and Hot Shot-Fred.

**Chapter notes: **Takes place when the triplets are five years old, just a month after Lyra was sparked**. **The boys are doing the Monthly Autobot Shadow Day, where they shadow three different Autobots, Ironhide, Jetfire, and of course, their daddy. Story in Aries's point of view. I picked the movie universe Ironhide because I think that the Topkick pickup truck as his vechicle mode fits his personality a lot better than the van that is used in G1. The G1 Aerialbots are going to be in this story. Two of Blaster's cassettes, Eject and Rewind are mentioned, but not in the story.

* * *

**Shadow Day**

**Before** **Shadow Day**

It was morning and my brothers and I were recharging when Daddy came in to wake us up, "Boys, it is time to get up. Optimus is going to have you three do something today."

"Daddy, what is Optimus is going to have us to do today?" I asked.

"Aries, Optimus is going to have you and your brothers to shadow an Autobot. This will allow you three to learn which Autobot is good for whatever job you need done." Today is the monthly Autobot Shadow Day and Optimus thought it is a good idea for each of us to learn about each Autobot and what they do.

"So, who I am going to shadow?"

"You are going to shadow Ironhide."

"What does he do, Daddy?"

"He is the weapons specialist." I wonder if Ironhide is going to let me play with his cannons. That will be so cool, blow up some stuff.

My brother Orion then asked, "Daddy, who I am shadowing?"

"You are shallowing Jetfire, the Autobot Air Commander and second in command."

Taurus then asked, "What about me, Daddy?"

Daddy picked up Taurus and brought him up so that he can tell Taurus who he shadowing. I don't know why Daddy did that, but Daddy whispered the answer to Taurus's audio receptors. After Taurus got his answer, Daddy lowered a smiling Taurus down.

"What did Daddy tell you?" Orion asked.

"That I get to shadow him today."

"You get to shadow Daddy?"

Mommy, carrying our little sister Lyra, then came into the living room, "Boys, I bet that you are excited about Shadow Day." Mommy then turned to Daddy, "Did you tell them who they are shadowing?"

"Yeah, I told them. We need to meet with Optimus, Ironhide, and Jetfire for Shadow Day."

"Is one of the boys going to shadow Optimus?" Mommy asked.

"No, Optimus is going to hand out the assignments, it is Ironhide, Jetfire, and me."

Lyra started crying and Mommy trying to comfort her, "Lyra, it is ok, Mommy's here."

Daddy went over to the kitchen in our family quarters and prepared an bottle of energon formula. "Maybe she is hungry," Daddy told Mommy while he was handing Mommy Lyra's bottle. Mommy fed Lyra and once Lyra was done, Lyra burped and Daddy took the bottle to the sink.

"Well, are you three ready yet?" Mommy asked.

"Yeah, I am ready, Mommy," Orion said.

"Me too, Mommy," Taurus said.

"Me three, Mommy," I said. I then turned to Daddy. "Daddy, can I ride on your shoulders on the way to the command center?"

Daddy then picked me up and said, "Today is your turn, Aries."

We left our quarters and headed toward the command center. In the command center, we went our seperate ways, I went with Ironhide, Orion went with Jetfire, and Taurus went with Daddy. Mommy took Lyra to see Ratchet for her monthly checkup.

**Aries shadows Ironhide**

In the weapon room, Ironhide showed me around. In there, Carlos was working on our human allied weapons.

"What exactly do you do as the weapon specialist, Ironhide?" I asked.

Ironhide answered, "Aries, it is quite simple. I design, build, test, and maintain all the Autobot weapons. Carlos does the same job, but he focuses on the weapons that he, Rad, Sam, Mikaela, Billy and Fred uses."

"What are the weapons for?"

"To defend ourselves against the Decepticons."

"Ok, can I play with one?"

"I don't want you to play with them, Aries. If both your parental units and Ratchet found out, they will put my head on a platter."

"So, what can I do?"

"There is a proatype of a null laser cannon that I am designing for the arial Autobots and I like to see your imput on it."

"The same cannons that Daddy has?"

Ironhide thought to himself, _Out of all of Starscream and Alexis's boys, I got stuck with Aries for this job shadowing that Optimus assigned me with. Primus, why did I got stuck with him? All he is going to do is ask a bunch of questions. _Ironhide then answered, "Yes, the same cannons that your daddy has."

"Cool, Ironhide. I can't wait to see it."

Ironhide showed me the proatype of the null laser cannon that he is working on. While he showed it to me, he explained how it works. "This null laser cannon is an upgraded version of your daddy's. Right now, his only causes a loud explosion, but this one can also cause electrionic disruptions through magnetation."

"Mean, like I can disrupt Blaster's music collection?"

Ironhide thought to himself, _That is not a bad idea. I wonder how he got the taste of the loud Earth rock music. Maybe it is similar to his taste of the loud Cybertron rock music that one can hear thoughout Iacon. The only ones that actually tolerate it are Jazz, Bumblebee, Eject, and Rewind. Rewind is worse out of the four of them, he will even fill his memory banks with useless trivia about those artists and songs._ "Just as long as you don't get caught. You know how protective Blaster is with his music collection."

"I know. He only allows Jazz, Bumblebee, Eject, and Rewind to use it. He won't even allow others to even look at it, let alone touch it."

For the next few hours, until Mommy came and picked me up so that we can go home, I helped Ironhide to work on the new null laser cannon. I hope that Daddy will like it.

**Orion shadows Jetfire**

"Orion, today, you get to meet the Aeralbots," Jetfire said. "They just arrived last night from Cybertron."

"So, there are more aerial Autobots other than you, Mommy, Daddy, my brothers, my sister, and me?"

"Yes, Orion, there is. Let me introduce you to them. Orion, here are Silverbolt, Air Raid, Fireflight, Skydive, and Slingshot. Aeralbots, this is Orion, one of Starscream's and Alexis's boys."

"It was nice to meet you, Orion. Together, we combine to form Superion," said Silverbolt, the Aeralbot leader.

"Cool, Silverbolt. I will love to meet Superion."

Silverbolt went over to Jetfire, "Orion wants to meet Superion, Jetfire. Is that ok?"

"Yeah, Silverbolt, it is ok."

Silverbolt then gave the command, "Aerialbots, combine to form Superion." The Aerialbots combined to form Superion.

Superion picked Orion up and said, "Orion, it is nice to meet you. I am Superion, the combiner Transformer of the Aerialbots."

Orion got to spend the time with the Aerialbots and got to know them until Mommy and I arrived to go home.

**Taurus shadows Daddy (Starscream)**

Taurus got the best shadowing assignment, shadowing with Daddy. I hope that I get to shadow Daddy soon, especially Daddy's cool job as the Autobot Seeker Commander. When Taurus and Daddy got to the Seeker Command Center, Swindle and Rad were monitering to see if there is any suspcious Decepticon seeker action.

"Swindle, did you find anything?" Daddy asked his mini-con.

"Nothing at the moment, Starscream," Swindle beeped.

"Good, Swindle. Keep your optics open on any action with the Decepticons seekers, especially Thrust."

"Daddy, who is Thrust?" Taurus asked.

"Taurus, Thrust is one of the Decepticon seekers that works with both Skywarp and Thundercracker and his brothers Ramjet and Dirge. He and his brothers are a part of the Decepticon seeker subgroup Coneheads, due to their coneshaped heads. He claims that he has fool proof plans to defeat us, but every single one of his plans failed." Daddy then thought to himself, _One plan that failed was when he tried to get me to rejoined the Decepticons. It was right after my beloved Alexis and I bonded and Thrust tried to get me rejoin the Decepticons, but I would not leave her. I will never leave her or my sparklings because they are more important to me than trying to overthrow Megatron. Speaking of Megatron, if he does anything to my sparklings, I will make sure that he will be permanently offline. _

Rad laughed when he heard Daddy's explaintion. "Just like that _Saturday Night Live_ sketch and movie with Dan Aykroyd and Jan Curtin."

"What is _Saturday Night Live_, Rad?" Taurus asked.

"Taurus, It is a comedy sketch show where the cast protray original characters or make fun of celebraties, products, or even other shows. Each week, a different person hosts a show along with a musical act."

"There is a show similar to it in Cybetron, Rad, called _Cybertron's Sketch Hour_. It is in the similar format as the _Saturday Night Live_ one and there is even the conehead sketch in it. I watched it during my studies at the Cybertron Instuitute of Science and Techology," Daddy said.

"Daddy, what did you study there?" Taurus asked.

"I studied astromony, Taurus. When I was your age, I became fasinated with stars and thought that they were the most beautiful things in the universe. They are still beautiful, but there is something that is more beautiful than the stars."

"What is more beautiful than the stars, Daddy?"

Daddy picked up Taurus and told him, "It's Mommy and the four of you."

Taurus gave Daddy a hug, "Oh, thanks, Daddy."

A few hours later and no major Decepticon action detected, Daddy and Taurus left to go home.

**The end of Shadow Day**

"Boys, how was Shadow Day?" Mommy asked us once we got home. Daddy was carrying Taurus on his shoulders and Mommy was carrying Lyra.

"I got to meet the Aerialbots and Superion," Orion said.

"I helped Daddy, Swindle, and Rad to detect any suspcious Decepticon seeker activity. Luckily for us, there was none. And I learned something about Daddy," Taurus said.

"What was it, Taurus?" Mommy asked.

"That he studied astromony at the Cybertron Institute of Science and Techology. He studied it because he thought that the stars are the most beautiful things, but since then he said that it is you and the four of us."

Daddy then went towards Mommy and kissed her, "You know that you are the most beautiful femme in the universe, more beautiful than the stars, my beloved Alexis."

Mommy went, "You better say that, my beloved Starscream."

"Mine was great. Ironhide showed me an upgraded null laser cannon that can cause electronic disruptions through magnation. It can even disrupts Blaster's music collection," I said.

"Well, I hope it actually does. I don't know why he actually like that loud music. One time, while he was playing that Linkin Park song, "Faint," full blast, I went over to his quarters and told him "Blaster, can you turn that slagging music down? My sparklings are trying to take their statis naps and I don't want them to be cranky.'" Daddy said.

"When did that happen, Daddy?" Orion asked.

"It happened when you and your brothers were two. Since then, he kept the volume low." Daddy then asked Mommy, "How was Lyra's check up, my beloved Alexis?"

"Ratchet said that she is completly healthy and she received her first month upgrade."

All of a sudden, Lyra, still in Mommy's arms, reached out towards Daddy and said, "Dadda."

Mommy went, "Did you hear that? Lyra said her first word." Mommy then turned Lyra to face her and said, "Lyra can you say 'mamma?'"

Lyra went, "Mamma."

Orion asked, "Mommy, that was Lyra's first month upgrade?"

"Yeah, it is, Orion. She can talk now." Then she turned towards us. "Boys, I do not want you three to teach her to say any bad words or you three will not be able to watch _Little Seekers _for a week."

"Yes, Mommy," we all said.

"Boys, it is time for recharge. Get ready for recharge and I will read you _The Three Little Mini-Cons _and both Mommy and I will tuck you three in," Daddy said. We all went to get ready for recharge so that Daddy can read our favorite rechargetime story.

"I will put Lyra in her recharge crib and meet with you in the boys' room to say night to them."

"Ok." Then Daddy kissed a very sleeply Lyra night, "Good night, my little Lyra, Daddy loves you."

Mommy left to put Lyra into her recharge crib and joined Daddy in our room. Daddy was just finishing the story when Mommy came in. Once the story was done, Mommy tucked us in and both Mommy and Daddy kissed us good night and told us that they love us.

It was one long day for us, because after Mommy and Daddy left our room, we went straight into recharge.

* * *

**Author's note: **Taking requests for the sparkling stories for triplets from sparkling to 10 years of age and Lyra from sparkling to 5 years of age. Please read and review.


	2. Happy Daddy's Day

**Chapter notes: **Just before Father's Day, five year old Lyra writes a note with a little drawing for her daddy. The poem that Taurus gave to his dad is an original poem written by me. In Lyra's point of view.

* * *

**Happy Daddy's Day**

**Before Daddy's Day**

Daddy's Day is coming up and I want to get something for Daddy. But what can I get Daddy for this day? I don't have any money to buy him something.

"Thinking about what to get Daddy for Daddy's Day, Lyra?" Mommy asked me.

"Yeah, I am, but it is so hard. I don't have any money to buy him anything."

"You don't need money to buy him a present. How about this, you can draw him a picture, and he will treasure it. Once he sees the drawing, his spark will melt."

"That is a good idea, Mommy. I will draw Daddy a picture."

"Here are some paper and crayons for you." Mommy gave me the paper and crayons so that I can work on the drawing. I wrote message, "To Daddy, I want to tell you that I (picture of a heart) u!! (with a smiley face under the two explaintion points) Lyra." I even drew a picture of me and Daddy near the message. I hope that Daddy will like it.

**Daddy's Day**

Daddy's Day is finally here. My brothers and I are going to give Daddy his presents. Aries went first with his present.

"Happy Father's Day, Dad. I hope that you like it." Daddy opened up the present and found a collage of pictures of our entire family.

"This is really great, Aries. Thank you."

"Welcome, Dad."

Orion gave Daddy his present, "Happy Father's Day, Dad." Daddy opened it and found a book on astromony.

"A book on astromony and you even got the pages of the conselletions that your mom and I named you for after bookmarked. Thank you, Orion."

"Welcome, Dad."

Taurus gave Daddy his present. "It is not much, Dad, but I hope that you like it." Taurus started reading:

_To Dad:_

_My dad is one of the Autobots_

_but he does not transform into a car_

_but rather a jet._

_His jet mode is really fast_

_and it is hard to keep up with him._

_To him, speed is not important,_

_but rather his family,_

_my mom, my brothers Aries and Orion, my sister Lyra, and me._

_I been asked this question before:_

_Who is your favorite Autobot?_

_My answer is really simple:_

_My favorite Autobot is Starscream_

_because Starscream is my dad._

_I love you, Dad._

When Taurus got done reading his poem, Daddy has tears in his optics, "Taurus, that is a wonderful poem. Thank you so much."

"Glad that you like it, Dad." Taurus gave Daddy a framed copy of the poem.

It was my turn to give Daddy his present. "Happy Daddy's Day. I hope that you like it." I handed Daddy my present and Daddy looked at it.

"Is that you and me up there?" Daddy asked when he pointed at two stick jets.

"Yeah, it is me and you. Did you read the note?"

"Yes, I did, Lyra." Daddy then called the four of us, "Come here, you four." We all went over to Daddy and gave Daddy a hug. Daddy look at Mommy and said, "I could not believe that we have the best sparklings in the universe and they make this Father's Day really special." Daddy then told us, "I love you, my four little sparklings."

* * *

**Author's note: **You can see the note here. tlcoopi7./art/Lyra-s-note-to-Daddy-97426199. Read and review.


	3. The Question

**Chapter notes: **Takes place when the triplets are four years old, a year before Lyra was sparked. It deals with Taurus asking a question that every parent, even Transformer spark parents, dreads to his daddy. The only ones appear in this chapter are Taurus and Starscream. In Taurus's point of view.

* * *

**The Question**

"Daddy, can I ask you something?

"What is it, Taurus?

"Where do sparklings come from?"

Daddy have a strange look on his face. "Ok, Taurus, here it goes. A Transformer sparkling comes from a mommy Transformer and a daddy Transformer."

"How they make the sparkling?"

"Their sparks joined in an act of love and the joined spark make a third spark, which is the sparkling. It stays inside the mommy Transformer for nine months until it is ready to be sparked."

"What about in case the spark splits?"

"In that case, the mommy Transformer will carry either twins or triplets, like you and your brothers. Is there anything else that you want to ask, Taurus?"

"Daddy, can you and Mommy make a little sissy?"

"If Mommy and I make another sparkling, you and your brothers might get a little brother or a little sister."

"I already have two brothers and I want a sissy."

"All I could say, Taurus, is that Mommy and Daddy could try."

I gave Daddy a hug." Ok, Daddy. I love you."

Daddy returned my hug, "I love you too, Taurus."

* * *

**Author's note: **Well, if you read my story _The Love Story of Starscream and Alexis_, you could guess what happened a year later. Please read and review.


	4. Decorating the Primasmas Tree

**Chapter** **notes:** A Christmas time story for Starscream, Alexis, and their four sparklings. Takes place when the triplets were seven years old and Lyra was two years old. In Orion's point of view. Lyra's sentences are not in correct grammar and I wanted them to sound like as if a two year old spoke them

* * *

**Decorating the Primusmas Tree**

Daddy, Aries, and I were decorating the Primusmas tree in the living room of our family quarters while Mommy and Taurus were baking Energon sugar cookies. For some reason, Taurus loved Energon sugar cookies and thought it would be a good idea to help Mommy. Mommy said that it was ok just as long as he does not eat any beforehand.

As for Lyra, she was playing quietly in her room, or so we thought. I noticed Lyra leaving her room with Samkalia in tow and went over to Daddy. She tugged at his hand and Daddy felt it. Daddy looked down to see who tugged him. A small voice came from below Daddy, "Daddy, doing?"

Daddy stopped what he was doing and lowered himself closer to Lyra's level. "Well, I am decorating the Primusmas tree with Aries and Orion."

"Mommy and Taurus doing?"

"Mommy and Taurus are in the kitchen making Energon sugar cookies. I am wondering if you would like to do something."

"What it?"

Daddy reached into the box that was next to him and pulled out the star tree topper. "How about this," he said when he handed her the star tree topper, "you put the star on top the tree."

Lyra looked at Samkalia and then at Daddy, "Daddy, Samkaila do too?"

Daddy looked at Lyra's seeker doll that she got for her first sparklingday from Sam and Mikaela. "Yeah, Lyra, Samkaila can help out." Daddy then picked up Lyra and with both Daddy's and Samkaila's help, Lyra placed the star on top. Daddy then turned Lyra around and commented, "You and Samkaila did a great job, Lyra."

Lyra gave Daddy a big hug, "Some help from Daddy."

I went over to Lyra and told her, "Yeah, Daddy gave you a boost."

Mommy, with Taurus behind her with an Energon cookie, took a picture of Daddy lifting Lyra up towards the top of the tree and placing the star on top.

Lyra saw Mommy and ran towards her, dragging Samkaila, "Mommy, saw Daddy help me and Samkaila with star?"

Mommy picked up Lyra Samkaila and told her, "Yeah, Lyra, I saw Daddy helped you and Samkaila with the star."

Daddy, Aries, and I went to Mommy. Aries hugged Mommy and commented, "Mommy, Orion and I helped Daddy with decorating the tree."

Mommy looked at Aries and me and commented, "You two did a great job helping Daddy with decorating the tree." Mommy placed Lyra down and wrapped her arms around Daddy, "It is a beautiful tree."

Daddy pulled Mommy closer towards him. With a smirk, he commented, "Not as beautiful as you, my beloved Alexis," and Daddy kissed Mommy.

Lyra looked at Mommy and Daddy kissing, "Yucky, Mommy and Daddy."

Daddy and Mommy looked at each other. Daddy picked up Lyra and told her, "Lyra, Mommy and I are not doing a yucky thing, but rather showing our love with a kiss."

Lyra looked at Daddy and hugged him. "No worry, Daddy."

* * *

**Author's** **note:** Sorry for not updating this for awhile, been focusing most on Shane and Alexis, which is almost done. A Christmas present for all of my readers here and I would like to wish all of my readers a Merry Christmas. Please read and review.


	5. Energon Tea Party with Daddy

**Chapter notes: **Story from Alexis's point of view. Inspired by the artwork, "Lyra and Starscream" by Vampiric-Conure on DA (and yes, I requested it, along with pics of my OCs Aries (with Ironhide) and Orion and Taurus and short stories would be created in inspiration of those pictures.

* * *

**Lyra's Energon Tea Party with Daddy**

I stood at the doorway and watched as my precious daughter played Energon tea party with her daddy. She was so adorable as she poured the pretend Energon tea into each cup, serving her guests first, just like I had taught her. When my little Lyra plays Energon tea party, only family time Energon tea party is she allowed to use real Energon; the rest of the time, it is with pretend Energon.

"Here you go, Samkalia," Lyra said as she poured the pretend Energon tea into her dolly's cup. I remembered that Lyra received Samkalia during her first sparkingday from Sam and Mikaela, hence the name Samkaila. Ever since she received Samkaila, she took her dolly everywhere with her and even recharge with her.

Then my little Lyra went to her daddy, "Here you go, Daddy," as she poured the pretend Energon into his cup. Watching from the doorway, I noticed that my beloved sparkmate could barely sit at the table, and so I chuckled slightly as he picked up the small cup in his hand.

Lyra, unconcerned about it, began talking to her daddy. They laughed and chatted over the pretend Energon tea.

"Daddy, do you think that Blastie will teach me communications when I am ready to go to school like Reddy and Ratchy teaching Arie how to be a medic?"

"Oh, you want to work in communications when you're all upgraded?" I heard my beloved sparkmate asked our daughter.

"Yeah, Daddy, I do, just like Arie wants to be a medic." Lyra thought highly of her brother Aries, who would do anything to protect his precious little sister.

"I believe that Blaster can teach you all he knows about communications." Lyra nodded her head and went up and hugged her daddy.

As I continued to watch the Energon tea party, I could not believe how far Lyra had come since I taught her to play Energon tea party. What had started merely as a way to get her to take her Energon out of a cup instead of a bottle, had now become her favorite game and a way for her to create a special bond with her daddy.

After awhile, Lyra became tired and my beloved sparkmate picked both her and her dolly up and carried both of them to her rechargebed. He laid her down, placed Samkalia under her arm, and tucked her in with her blankie. He gave her a kiss on the top of her head and whispered, "Rest well, my precious little Lyra, Daddy loves you," before he left her side and joined my side at the doorway.


	6. Becoming a Father

Becoming a Father

I could not believe that I am finally a father, the proud father of triplet Seekerlet mechs, Aries, Orion, and Taurus. I never thought that this day will ever come, but I am glad that it did.

After Red Alert delivered the triplets, I picked up Aries and held him in my arms. He is a quiet newborn sparkling, just chirping and clicking away. I looked at the first sparked of the triplets and saw that he is the splitting image of me, including his Seeker mode, but with his mother's green optics.

I brought Aries over so that he could meet his mother. I presented our oldest sparkling to my beloved Alexis. I smiled as I showed Aries to her and she smiled when she first saw him.

"He does looked just like his daddy," my beloved Alexis told me.

I smiled as I told her, "With his mommy's green optics."

I handed Aries to my beloved sparkmate and went to get the other two, Orion and Taurus. I saw Red having problems with trying to calm Taurus down. Ever since he entered the world, he been screaming at the top of his little vocalizer.

I went over to Red and asked, "Here, let's me try to calm him down?" Red nodded and gave my youngest to me. I sang a Cybertronian lubaby to him and he quit screaming.

After I got Taurus all quiet, I went to his brother and picked him up. It was really funny when Orion expelled the birth Energon all over Red Alert when he tried to clear out his air tanks.

I looked at my other two sons and saw that they also have my Seeker mode along with their mother's green optics. Even their coloring is a mixture of both their mother and myself.

I brought them over so that they could meet their mother, who is holding their brother. Holding Orion in one arm and Taurus in the other, I sat down next to my beloved sparkmate. I could tell that she was tired from bringing the triplets into the world.

I told my sons, "The three of you made me a daddy. Aries, Orion, and Taurus, remember that Mommy and Daddy will love you always."

I gave my beloved Alexis a kiss and told her, "Thanks for helping me to become a daddy."

I saw a smile from her as she said, "Thanks for helping me to become a mommy."

When we took our sons home, I hope that they, under my guidance, will upgrade into fine mechs and fine Seekers. I never pushed for them to choose what career that they wanted to do when they upgraded.

Five stellar cycles later, they gained a little sister, Lyra, who happens to be my little princess. They loved their little sister with all of their sparks. I love all my four little sparklings and because of them, along with their mother, they made me a better Transformer.


	7. Interview with Ironhide

**Interview with Ironhide**

Chromia gave our class an assignment, interview an Autobot that we admire and write a report on it, but it could not be our parents. Drat, the one Autobot that I admire is Dad. But who I could do the report on? Aries is interviewing Ratchet and Orion is interviewing Jetfire, but I could not even think of one Autobot to interview.

As I thought as who to interview, my brother decided to dump some Energon on me. I did not look behind me because I knew which brother dumped the Energon on me, my brother Orion.

"Hey!" I yelled at Orion, who snickered at my reaction. "I'm trying to think of who to interview, but I can't interview the one Autobot that I admire."

"And who is that?" Orion asked.

I gave my idiotic brother a look. "Who do you think?"

Orion looked at me and replied, "Looks like that you're screwed, bro. Sunny and Sides can't interview Optimus due to that rule and Ratchet threatened to reformat them into alarm clocks for the Witwicky families if he catches them in the medical bay again after throwing a wrench at them."

I had to laugh because what Sunny and Sides do to Ratchet, Aries does to Ironhide, except that Aries would take apart Ironhide's weapons. Ever since Aries wanted to be a medic, he spent his days taking weapons apart, which irritated Ironhide greatly.

"You gave me an idea for the assignment, Orion. I'm going to interview Ironhide."

"Good luck on that," Orion told me as I headed towards the weapons room.

*********************************  
"Come in," I heard Ironhide said when I knocked on the door. I entered the room and once I was in, Ironhide asked me, "So, what brings you here, Taurus?"

"Well, I have this assignment at school that involves interviewing an Autobot that I admire, but since Chromnia said that we could not do a parent, I am wondering if I could interview you?"

Ironhide sat down and replied, "Alright, Taurus, let's start." I sat down and pulled out my datapad from my subspace and started the five questions.

1. What can you tell me about your sparklinghood?

Well, ever since I was a sparkling, I been really good friends with Optimus and his twin brother Ultra Magnus, along with Ratchet. I remembered that Sentinel, Optimus and Ultra Magnus's cousin, was a prick and still a prick. Thank Primus that he is on Offline Row because he offlined Inferno's sparkmate Firestar and their newborn son Hot Spot while he tried to take Cybertronian command from Ultra Magnus. I am not sure if your parents told you this, but Sentinel nearly killed both your mother and sister, resulting in Ratchet doing a cerearian section with total removal of your mother's gestational chamber, and they could no longer have anymore sparklings. Which is why all of the Autobots, especially your father, are protective towards Lyra. Well, I don't need to in further detail about that, but I could say that I don't like Sentinel at all.

2. Do you and Chromia have any sparklings?

Chromia is expecting a femme sparkling, which is why your sister wants me to play Energon tea party because she believes that my daughter will want to play with me like Lyra does with your dad. As for names, we have not decided on what we will name her yet, but I do like the name Moonstar for the little femme.

3. What is your opinion on the Cybertronian Civil War?

I want it to end so that all sparklings could upgrade in peace, however, with Megatron's quest of universal domination, the only way that will happen is that someone actually offlines him. I remembered one megacycle that your father told me that if Megatron does anything to you and your brothers and sister, he would make sure that Megatron would be offline. So far, there has not been much Decepticon activity the past stellar cycles, but I have the feeling that Longarm is up to no good.

4. Are there any sparklings that you know that they admire you?

I don't know any that admire me, but your brother Aries annoys me every time he takes apart my weapons. It seems that I'm Aries's Ratchet, as you know that Sunstreaker and Sideswipe annoy Ratchet. I am pretty sure that one day that my little daughter will admire me, like your sister does with your father. When I first found out that I was going to be a father, I hoped for a mech, but instead Primus is giving me a little femme. I hope that when she is sparked, that she would look as beautiful as her mother, like your father said that your little sister reminds him of your mother.

5. Last question, who do you admire?

When I first met your mother, she was a typical high school student, but she felt that she is missing something from her life. Nobody knew what it was until the day your father deflected from the Decepticons when she found out what she was missing, her soulmate. Nobody would imagine a former Decepticon falling in love with a human, but they sure did, and they each gave up something in order to be together, your father gave up the Decepticons and your mother gave up her human life, because they have what they need, each other. They scarficed their previous lives all because they love each other so much. In a way, you could say that I admired your parents, because without their scrafice, your brothers, sister, and you would not be here at all. Even though Aries annoys me with taking apart my weapons, I now knew that he took apart my weapons because he wanted to assist Red Alert, Ratchet, and myself with repairs, not because he wanted to annoy me.

***************************************************************************************************

After the interview, I wrote my report on Ironhide on my datapad. A few megacycles later, we had to present the reports.

For my report, since I could not interview the one Autobot that I admire, which is my dad, I have decided to interview Ironhide instead. During his sparklinghood, he was good friends with Optimus, Ultra Magnus, and Ratchet, but not to Sentinel, who from his personal experience, was and still a prick to this day. Ironhide also stated that he and Chromia are expecting a femme sparkling, who he believes that she will remind him of her mother, like how my little sister reminds my dad of my mom, and he likes the name Moonstar for his daughter. As for the Cybertronian Civil War, he wished that it would end so that all sparklings would upgrade in peace, and I would like to see his little femme not having to worry about war at all. Since this was a project that deals with who we admire, I asked Ironhide who he admired, and he said my parents, because without their scarfices, my brothers, sister, and I would not been here at all. He also realized why my brother took apart his weapons, it is because Aries wants to be a medic when he upgrades, not to annoy him.

Chromia gave me a hug after I finished my report and told me that Jetfire's daugther Starfire wrote a report on my dad, even mentioning that she has a crush on my brother Aries. A megacycle later, I received my grade on the report, an A.


	8. Lyra's Nightmare

Story notes: Takes place the same night as Starscream's nightmare

Lyra's Nightmare

I looked down from my location and saw a meanie strapped Daddy to a table. I don't know much about this meanie, but all I knew that he is blue and turns into a snowplow. Why would a meanie hurt Daddy?

"You are pathetic, Starscream," the meanie told Daddy as he started hurting Daddy. "The only reason why you stayed with the Autobots was because you fell in love with an organic. From what I heard, that organic became a Transformer and you have four little brats with her. Don't you even know that you broke a Cybertronian taboo?"

I watched as Daddy tried to squirm himself free, "First of all, Sentinel, Optimus blessed the union as he was the one that officiated the sparkbonding ceremony. Second of all, my four sparklings are NOT BRATS. I love them along with their mother because they made me to be a better Transformer."

I saw the meanie pointed a gun towards Daddy and motioned Daddy to look up. "You see, Starscream, I got little Lyra chained to the wall and I will force your little princess to watch her daddy to be deactivated and melted down into scrap metal."

"Don't shoot at my daddy, you big meanie," I yelled at the meanie, but it was too late. He already shot Daddy. "Daddy, don't leave us," I yelled to Daddy.

Daddy tried to say something, "My ... little ... Lyra, ... remember ... that ... Daddy ... will ... always ... loves ... you." I saw Daddy's optics came offline for the final time and his spark faded. I felt that when Daddy's spark faded away, that someone ripped apart my little spark, and I cried because I lost my daddy.

***************************************************************

I woke up from my nightmare, grabbed my dolly, and headed to Mommy and Daddy's room. When I got there, I saw that Mommy and Daddy were up.

"Mommy and Daddy, can I recharge with you?"

Mommy looked at me and asked, "Lyra, what's the matter?"

"I had a nightmare that a meanie hurt Daddy."

Daddy motioned me to join him in their recharge bed, which I climbed up to it. Once I was on it, Daddy told me that he had a similar nightmare. "My little Lyra, I had a nightmare that a meanie hurt you. I will not allow any meanie to hurt you and your brothers."

I snuggled up close to Daddy with my dolly and fell back in recharge. With being close to Mommy and Daddy, I hope to have a pleasant dream after having that nightmare.


	9. Orion's Nightmare

Orion's Nightmare

I could not believe it. I actually got caught by Ratchet when I pulled a prank on him. I tried pranking him by switching the medicine Energon with high grade Energon, but he has cameras in the medical bay. I actually got caught by a camera.

I knew that Ratchet would threaten to reformat my buddies Sunny and Sides if he catches them in the medical bay one more time, but in reality, he only threaten them because they are Optimus's and Elita's sparklings. I wonder what Optimus would say about Ratchet reformatting his sons. Well, I wonder what Ratchet would do to me.

Ratchet reviewed the video and told me, "Tsk, tsk, Orion. What should I do to you after you pulled a prank of switching medicine Energon with high grade Energon?"

I went down on my knees and pleaded, "Please, Ratchet, don't reformat me. I know how you threaten Sunny and Sides in reformatting them, but I don't want to be reformatted."

"I wish that I could reformat those slaggers, but I couldn't because they are our leader's sons. Well, I could reformat you or I could load up the Decepticon programming into your processor. Come think of it, you do look a bit like Skywarp and act like him, but without his stupidity."

At this, I was really begging, "I don't want to become a Decepticon!"

*******************************************************************************************

"NO, RATCHET!" I yelled in my sleep, in which woke Dad up from his recharge.

"Orion, what's wrong?" Dad asked me when he went to my room. He sat down on my recharge bed and asked, "Did you have a nightmare?"

I hugged Dad, "Dad, it was horrible. I had a nightmare that Ratchet caught me pranking him and he threatens to load up the Decepticon programming into my processor. He said that I look like Skywarp and even act like him, but without his stupidity."

Dad comforted me and told me, "Orion, try go back into recharge and try to have a pleasant dream."


	10. Starscream's Nightmare

﻿**Starscream's Nightmare**

I never thought that I would be back in the Decepticon brig and chained to the wall, watching Megatron strapping my precious little Lyra to a table. I watched in horror as Megatron picked up her precious doll Samkalia and pointed the fusion cannon at Samkalia.

"Daddy, he's going to hurt Samkalia," I heard my precious little princess yelled as Megatron blew Lyra's precious dolly up with his fusion cannon.

"Shut up, you little brat. Your daddy is not going to save you and he's going to pay for betraying the Decepticons," Megatron yelled as he pointed his fusion cannon at my precious daughter's spark. "Since he betrayed me, I'm taking away the one thing that your daddy holds dear to his spark, his little femme."

"Don't hurt my daughter, Megatron," I yelled.

"It's too late, Starscream," Megatron told me as he shot Lyra close to her spark. I used all of my strength to remove myself from the wall chains and try to save my little femme.

I rushed over to the table and unstrapped Lyra from the table. I saw Energon leaking from her as her spark slowly faded away.

"Don't leave, Lyra. Your mommy, daddy, and your big brothers need you," I cried as tears formed in my optics as I picked her up and held my little princess in my arms as she slowly slipped away.

"Daddy, I'm scared," my little Lyra told me before her orange optics went offline for the last time and her spark faded away.

Megatron offlined my little femme and on that megacycle I swore from here to Cybertron that Megatron will be offline after he offlined my precious little femme.

I sat there with my little Lyra's body and cried, "My little Lyra, that monster will pay what he done to you."

******

I woke up from the nightmare and my beloved Alexis was worried.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" my beloved Alexis asked as she wrapped her arms around me.

"I had a nightmare that Megatron forced me to watch him offline  
our little femme and I couldn't save her. I held her as she slowly slipped away."

As my beloved Alexis comforted me, Lyra entered the room with Samkalia and asked, "Mommy and Daddy, can I recharge with you?"

"What's wrong, Lyra?" my beloved Alexis asked her.

"I had a nightmare that some meanie hurt Daddy."

I motioned for Lyra to come to the recharge bed and once she was on, I told her, "Daddy had a d nightmare that a meanie hurt you, my little Lyra. I won't let any meanie hurt you and your brothers."

I watched as my little Lyra cuddled herself to me with her doll and fell back in recharge. My beloved Alexis and I followed with me in between the two most important femmes in my life, my beloved sparkmate Alexis and my precious little daughter Lyra. I hope to have a good dream after that nightmare.


	11. Statis Naptime

**Status Naptime**

It is really hard to put a toddler sparkling down for a stasis nap, especially five of them. Well, three, Aries, Orion, and Taurus, are my and my beloved sparkmate's triplet mechs and two, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, are Optimus and Elita's twin mechs. Either way, it was hard.

"No, Daddy, no nappy," Aries cried out while he held on tight to my leg. I thought that Aries would be the most likely candidate to be able to take a stasis nap without any problems, but I was wrong.

I pried Aries from my leg and asked him, "Aries, if Daddy reads you, your brothers, Sunny and Sidey a story, would you take your stasis nap?"

Aries looked as if he was thinking and gleefully smiled. He called out, "Orie, Taurie, Sunny, and Sidey, Daddy read story."

With that announcement, the little mechs all gathered their stuffed petrobears that Mikaela made for them. I laid out their blankets for them to rest on the floor and laid them on their blankets. Once they were settled, I pulled out my favorite sparklinghood storybook out of my subspace, sat down on the couch and started reading the story.

_"Once upon a time, there were three little Mini-Cons and it was time for them to leave their base and seek out their own bases. Before they left, the Main-Con told them 'I want all of you to do your best, because doing your best will get you far in the world.'_

The first little Mini-Con wanted his base built quickly, so he built it out of aluminum.

The second little Mini-Con wanted a stronger base, so he built it out of steel.

The third little Mini-Con wanted the strongest base, so he built it out titanium.

One day, a big bad Decepticon, who loved to suck out the Energon out of little Mini-Cons, came along and saw the first little Mini-Con in his base of aluminum. He said, 'Little Mini-Con, let me in or I will blast your base down.'

'Not by the wiring in my system.'

Of course, the Decepticon blast the base down and sucked out the Energon out of the first little Mini-Con.

The Decepticon then came to the base of steel.

'Little Mini-Con, let me in or I will blast your base down.'

'Not by the wiring in my system.'

Of course, the Decepticon blast the base down and sucked out the Energon out of the second little Mini-Con.

The Decepticon then came to the base of titanium.

'Little Mini-Con, let me in or I will blast your base down.'

'Not by the wiring in my system.'

Well, the Decepticon blast the base, but he could not blast down that titanium base.

But the Decepticon was a sly old Decepticon and he climbed up the roof to look for a way into the titanium base.

The little Mini-Con saw the Decepicon climb up on the roof and lit a roaring fire in the fireplace and placed on it a large kettle of Energon.

When the Decepticon finally found the hole in the chimney he crawled down and KERSPLASH right into that kettle of Energon and that was the end of his troubles with the big bad Decepticon.

The next day the little Mini-Con invited the Main-Con over. He said 'You see it is just as I told you. The way to get along in the world is to do things as well as you can.' Fortunately for that little Mini-Con, he learned that lesson. And he just lived happily ever after!"

While I read the story, I saw that both Sunstreaker and Sideswipe curled up together and fell into recharge with their stuffed petrobears. Aries snuggled up to Ratchy, his stuffed petrobear while Orion and Taurus snuggled up together along with Jettie, Orion's stuffed petrobear, and Starry, Taurus's stuffed petrobear.

They rested for a few cycles before Optimus and Elita came to get their twins. They were surprised that they were still down for their statis naps.

"I don't know how you did it, but somehow it worked, Starscream," Elita told me as she picked up Sideswipe while Optimus picked up Sunstreaker.

"Well, if you read them a story, they would fall into recharge."

Optimus overheard the conservation and asked, "What story did you read to them?"

"'The Three Little Mini-cons.'"

"That is a good story. Thanks for watching our twins for us," Optimus said as he and his family started to leave.

"It is not a problem at all." Once Optimus and his family left, I woke up the triplets from their stasis naps and watched "Little Seekers" with them until their mother returned.


	12. Meanie Sentinel

**Meanie Sentinel**

The big blue dumbaft looked down at little Lyra and noticed that she is a seeker. Sentinel hated seekers, especially my dad. He could not believe that Dad had a sparkmate and a family.

Lyra looked up and saw that this Autobot is not friendly like Jazz, or kind like Optimus, but mean like Hot Shot and Jolt are to Swindle.

The big blue dumbaft muttered to himself, "Since when Autobots decided to accept seekers, unless a Decepticreep decided to join the Autobots," he did not notice, but Lyra started crying. "I bet that that worthless Starscream joined so that he could terminate Megatron and claimed his place as Decepticon leader. But no, he stayed because he fell in love with an organic that became a Transformer and have four little brats with her."

The big blue dumbaft heard a little voice below him, "Don't talk about Daddy like that, you big meanie."

"I could talk about anyone in any way I please, you little brat."

Lyra started crying and hugging Samkaila, her beloved Seeker dolly that Sam and Mikalea gave to her for her first sparking day. She told her dolly, "Don't worry, Samkaila, we won't ask that meanie to play Energon tea party. He's saying mean things about Daddy and I don't understand why a meanie would be an Autobot."

I thought it was time to step in, "Look, you do not call my sister a brat and she is not a brat." I went over to Lyra and hugged her, which she accepted. I told her, "Don't worry; your big brothers will take care of the big meanie for you."

Lyra's tears dried up and she smiled, "Thank you, Arie. Samkaila thinks that he's a meanie too and he won't be playing Energon tea party. Don't understand why he's both an Autobot and a meanie."

"I don't know why he's like that and sometimes I wonder."

I then signaled my brothers to dump some dog crap on this big blue dumbaft. Orion and Taurus used their rocket boosters to lift themselves up while holding a box filled with manure from Mojo. Once they got up near the big blue dumbaft's head, they dumped the manure on him. I contacted Dad to let him know what the big blue dumbaft did and he said that he will take care of it.

"I'm covered in organic shit," the big blue dumbaft said as he tried to brush the manure off of him. My brothers and I laughed as he screamed like a little femme as he tried to remove the organic manure off of him.

We noticed a mech approached the big blue dumbaft. He picked up him up and sternly asked him, "Did you make my little princess cry?"

The blue dumbaft got afraid and even "You mean that little brat is your little princess?"

"Lyra is not a brat, Sentinel. If I catch you making her cry, I would make you cry," which caused the big blue dumbaft to leak Energon because he was afraid of Dad's wrath. Dad then noticed that the dumbaft was covered in manure and looked at us. "Orion, where did you got the dog crap from?"

"I got it from Sam's dog Mojo, Dad. Taurus and I dumped it on him when Aries gave thee signal while he comforted Lyra."

Sentinel was surprised, "You mean that these four brats are yours?"

Dad was furious, "DO NOT CALL MY SPARKLINGS BRATS. THEY ARE NOT BRATS AND THE NEXT TIME YOU HURT ANYONE OF THEM; I WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOUR LIFE IS NOT PLEASANT."

Dad picked up Lyra and she told him, "Daddy, I don't like that meanie and neither does Samkaila."

Dad hugged her and told her, "Don't worry, that meanie won't be bothering you anymore."

Once everything is taken care of, we all started to go home.


	13. Starscream's Little Princess

**Starscream's Little Princess**

I looked at my newsparked daughter and it amazed me how much she looked like her mother, in both her coloring and vehicle mode, but I could see myself in her optics. She was the most beautiful femme sparkling that I ever laid my optics on, but every father would say that about his daughter, myself included.

I picked Lyra up and simply held her. While I held her, she simply chipped and clicked happily. She didn't understand that Ratchet worked hard to save both her and her mother after Sentinel shot her mother. Ratchet even had to remove my beloved Alexis's gestational chamber, which meant that we won't have any more sparklings, but I think that four sparklings is enough.

While I held my daughter, tears formed in my optics as I held my little Lyra. Slowly, I brought her to her mother and her three big brothers, and handed Lyra to her mother. My beloved Alexis looked at me and smiled.

"She looks just like her mommy," I told my beloved sparkmate. I remembered when the triplets were sparked, that my beloved sparkmate commented that Aries looked like me, but with his mother's green optics. Orion and Taurus each had our coloring, but they had their mother's green optics and my vehicle mode.

"With her daddy's orange optics. I have a feeling that she will be Daddy's little princess."

There was no doubt about that and now, four stellar cycles later, our little Lyra is still Daddy's little princess. As I thought about her sparkling, little Lyra, along with her dolly, came up to me and gave me a hug.

"Do you know something, Daddy?"

"What is it, my precious little Lyra?"

"That I love you so much, Daddy."

I smiled and responded, "I love you too, my precious little Lyra."

No matter what, Lyra will always would be my precious little Lyra and my little princess.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This is a sneak peek of a future chapter in "Looking Back."


End file.
